¿Jugamos de nuevo?
by Akatsuki Miyu
Summary: [KakashiYamato]Una misión sencilla, o eso parecía. Un juego de billar. Dos ninjas sometidos al juego. ¿Qué resultará?.


¿Jugamos de nuevo?

By: Miyu

Summary: Una misión sencilla, o eso parecía. Un juego de billar. Dos ninjas sometidos al juego. ¿Qué resultará?.

Advertencia: Toque Yaoi, tal vez Shonen-Ai

Miyu: ¡He regresado con otro reto de mi querida Kmiya-Chan:). Otra pareja !crack Kakashi/Yamato :). Espero que les agrade. ¡Enjoy it:)

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Allí estaban ellos dos. Mirando a la Hokage, mientras esperaban su misión. Por otra parte, la rubia buscaba entre pergaminos y demás, el que fuera para ellos.

Tras unos minutos de espera, Tsunade encontró la misión para los Jounnins. Esbozó una sonrisa y les entregó el scroll.

-Aquí está, no dudo que puedan realizarla- sonrió Tsunade

Yamato agarró el pergamino y lo leyó. Era una misión sencilla después de todo. Ir a la capítal a buscar un documento que tenía una muchacha allí, haciéndose pasar por civiles normales.

Miró a su compañero por un momento. Kakashi siempre se veía tan diferente a él. ¿Cómo sería vestirse de civiles? Una mueca de diversión pasó por su rostro y le entregó el pergamino al otro.

Kakashi lo leyó rápidamente. Supuso que no demorarían nada en realizar la misión. No lo vio difícil de realizar; así que no entendía porque el rango A de la misión. Suspiro intrigado y miró a su compañero. Hizo un gesto para irse; que fue bien aceptado por el otro.

-¿Algo más, Tsunade-Sama?- preguntó Yamato

- No, pueden retirarse-

Al acabar de decir eso, los ninjas partieron a sus respectivas casas para aprontar lo necesario del viaje; y una vez finalizado eso, volvieron a el punto de reunión que era la puerta de Konoha.

-¿Listo, Kakashi-San?- preguntó con respeto el otro

- Sí, vamos- sonrió un poco al contestar

Tenían un día de viaje, así que según los cálculos del de pelo plateado, llegarían a la anochecer a la capital. Fueron por el bosque con rapidez; mientras las horas pasaban.

Al cabo de unos horas, hicieron un receso; acostándose en una sombra para comer algo. Kakashi cocino algo con carne que no se podía distinguir de que era; definitivamente, el cocinar no era lo suyo.

Terminarón de comer y de levantar el "campamento" que habían formado. Yamato sonrió, le gustaba salir de misiones con el Hatake. El mencionado suspiró por la reacción de Yamato; y le hizo un gesto para que se apurara.

Una vez finalizado todo, retomaron el viaje.

Fue un viaje muy tranquilo y sereno. La noche cayó serenamente sobre el cielo justo a tiempo para que los dos Jounnins llegarán a la capital. Ambos se escondieron tras un árbol y se cambiaron las ropas.

Los dos se vistieron con pantalones elegantes, camisa blanca y saco de traje. Kakashi llevaba el saco en el hombro mientras que Yamato lo llevaba puesto. Este último saco nuevamente el pergamino para leer donde tenían que ir.

- "El informe lo tiene una mujer llamada Megumi. Ella estará a medianoche en el Casino de la ciudad. Estará jugando billar."- repitió en voz alta Yamato

- Es solo cuestión de ir a hablar con esa mujer, ¿no?. Será sencillo-

Y así retomaron su camino hacía el casino. Según la hora, pronto sería medianoche; por lo cual estaban perfectos en tiempo y hora. Yamato divisó a lo lejos el enorme anuncio luminoso proviniente del casino. Kakashi sonrió para sus adentros; y haciendo un gesto con la cabeza, indicó que entrarán.

El casino era enorme; lleno de una hermosa iluminación y un ambiente de diversión extrema. Era una construcción de dos pisos; en los cuales el primero consistía en las maquinas traga-monedas, la ruleta y el poker. El segundo estaba dividido en cuartos especiales para el billar.

Yamato esta deslumbrado, según la idea de Kakashi, la razón era porque era su primera vez en un Casino. Le hizo un gesto con el brazo para indicar donde tenían que ir, el cual fue correspondido con un Yamato un poco apenado pero sonriente.

Subieron las escaleras; y en la puerta de uno de esos cuartos encontraron a una mujer. Ella al verlos sonrió y entró.

- Debe ser ella, Kakashi-San-

- Si, Pero antes una cosa Yamato- dijo el Hatake

-¿Qué?-

- No me llames más "-San". Somos iguales,¿no?- dijo sonriente

- De acuerdo- comentó el otro. Después de todo, no eran tan diferentes

Y así ambos entraron. Una vez adentro, la muchacha cerró la puerta. Miró a ambos ninjas sonriente y se agarro uno de los palos de billar.

Kakashi y Yamato miraron extrañados la situación mientras Megumi ordenaba los bolas según las reglas lo decían.

- Se por lo que han venido, y se los daré, si logran vencerme en un partido de billar, ustedes dos contra mi-

Yamato miró a Kakashi esperando ver su respuesta; la cual fue un peliplateado agarrando dos palos de billar mientras le pasa uno a su compañero. Este último entendió la respuesta y agarró lo que su amigo le pasaba.

- Entonces, ¡Que comience el juego!- festejo Megumi

Ella fue primero y colocándose en posición golpeo la bola blanca para que diera de lleno contra el triángulo formado por las otras. Estas al recibir el impacto se dispersaron y una de ellas entró por el hueco de la punta. La joven rubia sonrió con arrogancia hacía los ninjas.

-Soy rallada, ustedes son lisas- comentó manteniendo la sonrisa

Volvió a colocarse en posición y disparó. No metió ninguna pero mantuvo golpeando algunas más. Entonces fue el turno de Kakashi. Esté suspiro y golpeó una de las bolas logrando que, según al física y su fuerza, esquivara las rayadas y metiera una lisa. Yamato al ver su tiro, sonrió admirado de la capacidad de jugar del Hatake.

- Nada mal...- sonrió con malicia Megumi

Retomó su turno y antes de tirar, miró a los dos ninjas. "Están bastante buenos... podríamos hacer esto más interesante". Se volvió a colocar en posición y antes de disparar sonrió con picardía.

-Si logró hacer que la bola blanca rebote en la baranda y golpe la numero trece, para que golpe la numero cinco y entre, ustedes se sacan una prenda-

Kakashi analizó la jugada. Era imposible de realizar. Yamato lo miraba inocentemente, esperando su respuesta. El peliplateado se rascó la cabeza y suspiró. Hizo un gesto de aceptación para la rubia que fue extremadamente bien aceptado.

-Entonces, que así sea- dijo Megumi

Para sorpresa de los ninjas, realizó el tiro. Con una precisión increíble: El tiro hizo exactamente lo que ella dijo. Kakashi negó con la cabeza mientras se desabotonaba la camisa y la dejaba en la silla junto con su saco. Yamato, un poco incomodo hizo lo mismo que su amigo, dejeando su torso desnudo.

La joven del crosé rojo se lamió los labios mientras se volvía a acomodar para disparar. Kakashi se acercó a Yamato para comentar sobre algo.

- Vamos a terminar con el campo desnudo... en mas de un sentido- dijo el peliplateado

- Kakashi, no es el mejor momento para tus bromas de doble sentido...- dijo resignando el otro

-Tenemos que hacer algo para ganar-

-¿Tienes alguna idea? Esto se esta volviendo complicado-

-Siendo sincero sí. Pero debes seguirme el juego-

Yamato lo miró extrañado y tal vez un poco asustado. ¿Qué haría Kakashi?.

-Esto lo leí en Icha Icha Paradisu- comentó Kakashi

Hubo un momento de silencio por parte de su compañero. No tenía una buena impresion de sacar un idea de ese libro.

- ¿En que consiste?-  
- A las mujeres les provoca que los hombres jueguen entre sí-

Otro momento de silencio. Su corazón se aceleró de repente. ¿En que estaba pensado Kakashi en este momento? Se sonrojó un poco y miró el campo. Estaban perdiendo, y si perdían no podrían recuperar el documento. Era una misión. Debía recordar que era una misión; y tras auto-convercese de que no era nada mal pensado, hizo un gesto de aprobación de la idea.

La rubia se preparaba a tirar. Otra vez les haría perder otra prenda y podría ver sus hermosos cuerpos casi desnudos. Era una pervertida con todas las letras, y eso le gustaba. Lo llevaba con orgullo en su interior.

Miró concetrada su tiro, estaba lista. Levanto el taco, calculo la fuerza y... disparó mal. ¿Había visto bien? ¿Había visto que el peliplateado esta mordiendo el lobulo del oreja al otro? ¡Si! Sonrió pervertidamente, eso le gustaba.

¡Estaba funcionando! El plan de Kakashi estaba dando efecto, si seguían así, podrían ganar. Kakashi dejó de jugar con la oreja del muchacho; que ahora estaba mas nervioso que antes. Deseaba tener la suerte necesaria para no perder. Se puso en posicion e intento no ser tan malo disparando. La bola blanca golpeo una lisa y esta entró en el hueco. Yamato sonrió.

"Vaya, nunca me había encontrado en esta situación aunque... creo que podemos mejorarla" pensó el Hatake

-Te dije que serías bueno, solo tienes que saber agarrar el palo- comentó Kakashi

-Kakashi... Deja de hacer tus bromas...- rió apenado el joven

Volvió a disparar y metió otra bola. Le estaba empezando a gustar este juego; mientras que por otro lado, Megumi se empezaba a molestar. Se volvió a posicionar para tirar. Esta vez ya no funcionaría el jueguito de la oreja.

Miró atentamente el campo y se dispuso a apuntar. Todo listo, se prepara y... vuelve a errarle. ¡Por Dios! Ese débil gemido por parte de jovén mientras el otro le besaba el cuello. Se tapó rápidamente la nariz, estaba comenzando a sangrar.

Ambos jovenes sonrieron. Esto sería fácil si se mantenían así. Era turno de Kakashi para disparar. Ya la habían alcanzado y si todo seguí así, podrían ganarle pronto. El Hatake se prepara, apunta y dispara perfecto. La bola blanca golpea dos bolas lisas haciendo que estás entren perfectamente. Yamato sonrió por la jugada del su compañero. Admiraba eso de el. El peliplateado lo miro y le sonrió. Le gustaba que lo admirase tan dedicadamente.

-No puede ser... No puedo perder. ¡Jamás!- pensaba una y otra vez la rubia

Se propuso disparar por tercera vez. Estaba concentrada, enfoca la bola a la que va a disparar, se posiciona y dispara mal otra vez. ¡Se estaban besando! Eso la volvía loca, no podía apuntar con eso enfrente. Se mordió el labio inferior con picardía y desesperación; mientras los jovénes se separaban.

Yamato esta aún un poco sonrojado por la reacción del peliplateado; mientras que este se mantenía con una sonrisa.

"No es como me lo esperaba... pero creo que me gusta más así" pensó Kakashi al ver el rostro inocente de Yamato. Esta situación esta siendo muy favorable... en más de un sentido.

Volvió a ser el turno de Yamato. Este se posiciono y tiró. Su tiro fue muy bueno, logrando meter dos bolas de un tiro. Tan solo quedaba la negra.

Disparó con eficacia, se estaba volviendo bastante bueno en este juego. La bola blanca golpeo la negra pero no logró entrar en el hueco.

-Aún no sabes como meter la bola en el agujero bien, Yamato- rió Kakashi

-Kakashi...-suspiró resigando- No importa cuantas veces te diga, seguiras con las bromas de doble sentido...- rió el joven

-Estoy haciendo este momento más alegre, no debes preocuparte-

La muchacha se sonrojó ante las bromas del peliplateado. No podía evitarlo, era una pervertida en el fondo; esas bromas y escenas no la estaban ayudando en nada.

Estaba perdiendo, aún tenía tres bolas rayadas sobre el campo mientras que ellos solo tenían que meter la negra. Suspiró resignada, no iba a perder tan fácilmente.

Agarró el palo de billar y se preparo. Miró y analizó la situación detenidamente. Si lograba hacer un tiro muy bueno, lograría hacer meter las tres bolas en uno. Estaba concentrada nuevamente. Enfocó su mirada a la bola blanca y calculó la fuerza necesaria. Respiró hondo y pausadamente. Y disparó. La bola no llegó a golpear ni una sola rayada. Se había quedado mirado como Kakashi estaba acariciando el torso del otro mientras iba decendiendo su mando para ir abajo del pantalón. Yamato estaba mordiendo la oreja e Kakashi mientras lo hacía.

Kakashi sonrió con pervesión; Yamato sonrió con un toque de perverción mezclado con inocencia. Ambos se miraron y dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo. El peliplateado agarró el palo y se dispuso a ganar el juego. Se posiciono y con precisión metió la bola negra en el hueco que debía entrar. Yamato sonrió y miró a la muchacha que no reaccionaba.

Megumi se había quedado pensando en otras cosas; a tal punto que no se había dado cuenta que había perdido.

Una vez vuelta en si misma, miró el campo resignada. Había perdido limpiamente. Buscó entre sus ropas un pequeño pergamino que el entregó al muchacho. Kakashi sonrió para si mismo.

-Aquí está, me divertí mucho jugando este partido- comentó la rubia dando el pergamino

- Muchas gracias, señorita Megumi- agradeció cortesmente Yamato

La rubia miró a Kakashi curiosamente; le sonrió mientras se acercaba a él. Tenía una duda y quería sacarsecela de la mente.

-¿Como descubriste mi punto débil? Fui muy cautelosa en ocultarlo-

- Tuve un presentimiento- sonrió Kakashi

La muchacha del corsé rojo sacudió la cabeza incredula mientras abría la puerta. Yamato se acerco hacía la silla donde estaba su camisa, peso no encontró nada. Confundido fue a preguntarle a su compañero, que tampoco estaba vestido.

-Kakashi, ¿has visto nuestra ropa?-

-Sí-

-¿Donde esta? Yo no la veo por ningún lado-

El aludido miró por toda la habitación. Estaban solos nuevamente; Megumi se había marchado una vez finalizado el juego. Kakashi se dirigió a la mesa del billar y se dispuso a ordenar las bolas nuevamente. Yamato lo miró confundido.

-Kakashi, ¿Qué estas haciendo?-

El peliplateado miró a Yamato con una sonrisa burlona. Puso la bola blanca en el punto donde correspondía y se puso en posición de disparar.

-Juguemos una vez más- comentó Kakashi- Si tú ganas, te de vuelvo la ropa y nos vamos; pero si yo ganó...

- Kakashi... -suspiró Yamato- Juguemos- dijo el muchacho con una sonrisa en el rostro

Ambos sonrieron. El peliplateado disparó la bola, el juego comenzaba nuevamente. Por alguna razón en el mundo, Kakashi tenía el presentimiento de que iba a ganar.

Del otro lado de la puerta, Megumi leía Icha Icha Paradisu; y cada algún intervalo de minutos, ponía la oreja sobre la puerta para escuchar algo.

Luego de una hora, cuando puso la oreja en la puerta nuevamente, sonrió con picardía mientras se mordía el labio inferior nuevamente. Volvió a retomar la lectura mientras sonreía.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Taco: es lo que tiene el palo de billar en al punta para pegarle a la bola blanca

Miyu: Espero que te halla gustado el reto Kmiya-Chan, esto fue lo mas humor que me salió. A mi me gustó xD pero yo no cuento.

Gracias a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leer esto.

Saludos,

Akatsuki Miyu


End file.
